1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to scatter chart labeling.
2. Prior Art
A chart, also referred to as a graph, is a useful visual tool for communicating numeric and/or other information is a concise and intuitive format. A particular type of chart is a scatter chart. Typically, a scatter chart has two value axes, showing one set of numerical data along the x-axis and another along the y-axis. It combines these values into single data points. Scatter charts are also referred to as XY charts. The data points often carry labels to show the value of the numeric information that is represented by a respective data point.
For creation of a scatter chart using Microsoft PowerPoint the numeric information to be visualized in the scatter chart needs first to be entered into a so-called data sheet. The data sheet is a grid that resembles a spreadsheet for entry of the numeric information. Alternatively it is also possible to enter the numeric information into a Microsoft Excel spreadsheet.
After entry of the numeric information into the data sheet or spreadsheet is completed, the data sheet or spreadsheet is closed and the respective scatter chart is generated and displayed.